When a user sits on a conventional commode, the water tank is always placed behind the user and all of the user's weight is supported by a narrow area that is the seating assembly of the commode. Therefore, the pressure build up in the user's lower body is more than negligible. Extended sitting—over 15 minutes—on a conventional commode creates pain to the user's lower body along the contact area with the seat. For an overweight user or a user who suffers from constipation and hemorrhoids, these conventional commodes provide great pain. Some commodes are modified to support patients who have difficulty in moving. However, those modified commodes do not eliminate the inconvenience for the users who suffer from such aforementioned ailments. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a commode that provides a convenient and compatible resting time not only to the users who are suffering from the ailments mentioned above but also to all other users.